


Bonding

by WinterWizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWizard/pseuds/WinterWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has always seen his second gender more like a blood type.  Only significant if he was giving blood or wanted a kid or some other thing that rarely affected his day (media shouted about second genders, clothing stores had sections, schools had required classes). But then again, Oikawa Tooru is a Beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Laughs about the summary when this is 98% porn.  
> Also laughs at seeing how long I could go without stating that it was Iwaizumi, Oikawa is sleeping with.

Oikawa Tooru was in no way a virgin. 

That being, he has slept with women. So he supposes, in this sense, he is a virgin. With a man leaning over his back, two thick fingers scissoring where fingers had not been before (he couldn’t admit that he had a guys fingers up his ass, not yet, not out loud and not in his own head), teeth scraping against his shoulder (denser and sharper than any of the women he had slept with previously, so obviously male), and a hard cock resting against the back of this thigh. He breathed hotly into the cup of his hand that he held to his mouth. 

Oikawa Tooru was in no way a virgin, but he sure as hell felt the nerves of one. They bunched massively and twisted in his stomach, sitting horribly next to the heat and need of his burning loins. Tears threatened at the corner of his eyes and he gritted his teeth against the tightening in his chest. He had to focus (in, hold, out, hold. In, hold, out, hold) on his breathing because he could feel what his body would feel like if he started hyperventilating. And oh, that was a third finger. He shuddered and bit at his palm to stop whatever it was that he could feel building up his throat (in, hold, out, hold). 

“I want to put it in.” Lips kissed at his neck.

“You can’t,” he says, letting out a noisy breath. Then, “Nnnn, aahhh.” 

“I know. Not yet. I just wanted to say.” 

He feels like he should be uncomfortable with a fourth finger sliding in along the other three. His mind catches up and his body tenses. Fingers sooth along his spine, teeth and lips ghost along his shoulders and neck. (In, hold, out, hold. In, hold, out, hold). He relaxes some, can breath even again, and feels three fingers shift and the fourth is gone.

“I’m impatient,” the man (voice so familiar) says as apology. 

He shifts back on the three fingers experimentally. Hot breath fans across his back and he thinks he hears the man behind him murmur, “That was hot.” He remembers, then, that it is a man he’s going to be sleeping with, and he thinks back to when he was with women and how they moved and what he found attractive. He shifted his hips again, gasping openly when the fingers inside him move at the same time and oh! Wow! The mass of nerves feels so insignificant next to the feeling that just shot up his body. Something hot and stinging and soothing wrapping up his spine, muddling his brain and shooting straight back down to his leaking cock. All of his breath is moaned out and he can’t quite remember how to bring air back in.

He’s timid in shifting his hips back, can feel his mind wrapping around shame. The shame tightens the nerves and when he shifts and the fingers move just right, everything in his body and mind is pushed away for the heat that seres through him. 

“Ahhh,” he breathes. “It should- it should be okay now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” (In, hold, out, hold. In, hold, ou-) he moans into the cup of his hand over him mouth, feeling only a little disgusted that he drooled. The fourth finger does something, something kind of awesome that makes him just want to rut back onto the fingers and pump his cock until he can cum despite his nervousness. 

“You look so hot right now.” It gets whispered on his shoulder blade, followed by a soft bite. A finger traces the mark he has right below his collarbone. He shudders and breathes heavily as fingers are thrust strongly into him. He really wants to touch his cock right now. “You’re blushing so much. So pink. Makes me wonder if there’s any left in your brain if it’s spread across your skin and heavy in your dick.” At this, his cock gets a solid pump that has him sobbing and reaching out for something to grab and curl into himself because it feels so intense when he gets touched and fucked.

Belatedly, he says, “That’s mean.” The man (he remembers him as a child, a kid, an adolescent. And here he is, a man) chuckles warmly against his back.

The finger is back at the intricate B on his chest, tracing its loops and lines. He doesn’t want to think about that though, that part of himself and this man. If he begins to think about it, he’ll think about what would change if he had a different mark. He’ll start to think- (in, hold, out, hold. In, hold, out, hold). 

“If only this B meant I could breed you. Would you like that, Oikawa? To be full of my pups?”

One response he thinks up is, “You don’t even want kids.” Another is, “Don’t treat me like an Omega.” The final thought is, “Oh Alpha, if we had a pup it would either be cute like me or a caveman like you. I wouldn’t want to chance it.” Just as he’s about to respond, he’s cut off with a gasp. The four fingers inside him stretch apart and it feels uncomfortable but it makes his heart race and his cock want. 

Lube lands thick on his tailbone, prompting gooseflesh to awaken across his skin as it slides slowly down onto the man’s fingers and deep into him. He feels so dizzy. It’s dizzying, how much he wants. He wants his cock to be touched again. He wants to feel his friend’s cock inside him rather than against his thigh. He wants to know what having an Alpha feels like. He wants a kiss. He wants to cum. He wants the feeling of teeth biting his neck and marking. He wants to bite back.

“Oikawa.” It’s said from the chest, vibrating deep, and Oikawa thinks the next time Iwaizumi is angry with him and uses this exact tone, he might cum in his pants from the memory of this. He feels like he could cum now, when the fingers stretch again. 

“Inside. Now.” He lifts his hips away from the four fingers and slams back down against them. Iwaizumi grunts against the surprise force.

It feels weird, he thinks, as the four fingers slide out of him. 

“How do you want me to take you?” Iwaizumi asks as he spreads lube over his dick. 

“Like this,” he says, “It’ll be more comfortable when... And it’ll be easier for you to...” And he can’t continue. He knew he was flushed before, all over. But now he feels it, like his skin is burning.

“Can’t even say it?” Iwaizumi runs his hands along his hips and to his hole, circling his fingers there. Then it’s the pressure of the tip of his cock.

“You’re so mean, and here I am being embarrassed. Go ahead and rub salt into my wounds.” More like rubbing the tip of his dick against his hole without actually entering. “Come on, Iwa-chan,” he says as he thrusts his hips back, achieving nothing.

“I won’t be able to last long,” Iwaizumi admits. 

“Neither will I,” he says impatiently. “Come on, Iwa-chan. Fuck me. Make me cum. Come on.”

Iwaizumi gives him a hard slap to his butt cheek and it makes him jolt. Oh. He didn’t know he liked that. But that can be explored later because now, slowly, slowly, Iwaizumi is pushing into him and it doesn’t feel at all like the stretch he thought it would. 

He sighs almost contently when Iwaizumi is all the way pushed in, and tests rolling his hips back. They both groan. “Iwa-chan-”

“I know.”

Iwaizumi pulled out slowly, and thrust forward. He could feel Iwaizumi’s forehead hit his back as he bent forwards and breathed deeply. “I know,” Iwaizumi repeated again. He kept a slow pace, listening to Oikawa’s (in, hold, out, hold) breath until his knot began to thicken at the base of his cock. “Fuck,” Iwaizumi breathed, his thrusts becoming quick and hard.

He moaned and shook as those shocks ran up his spine and shot back down to his cock. It was leaking something fierce and he almost feared he wouldn’t cum. It was so coiled tight though, right in the pit of his stomach. If only he could touch himself without changing the angle because that was a new kind of heaven he hadn’t known about until now. 

“In or out?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What?” Oikawa’s muddled mind couldn’t really wrap around that. In or out of what?

“In or out?” Iwaizumi asked urgently as he thrust forward again and his knot caught on Oikawa’s rim.

“In,” he said, “Cum inside me.”

Iwaizumi thrust once more, hard, and then switched to shallow, quick thrusts as his knot fully inflated inside of Oikawa.

As he sobbed and moaned and writhed, he remembered listening to some girls in the hallway of his college. They were talking about an Alpha’s knot in whispered voices. The first knot was always so uncomfortable as it just stretched and stretched. It only got better after, but that first knot was always like a first heat, so incredibly uncomfortable. He kind of understood it now, how it stretched and ached. It was only a passing thought before he felt Iwaizumi cum inside him. He gasped. It was warm, thick, and felt like it was everywhere in him.

This was also just a passing thought.

Sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck, just on the left side of his spine.

The combination of the thickness of Iwaizumi’s knot, the force it put against that spot that shot shocked through his body, the feeling of him cumming inside, and Iwaizumi’s teeth bringing blood and a bonding mark made the coil of heat spring loose. He was sobbing, felt tears glide down his cheeks, and he was cumming. He shoved his hips back against Iwaizumi, rubbing himself against his cock and knot the best he could to ease him through this intense feeling. 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, ahhhhhh, nnnnn, Iwa-chan,” he moaned. One of Iwaizumi’s hands that were on his legs left and pumped at his cock. Oikawa screamed a moan, sobbed and shook and repeated “Iwa-chan” again and again.

Oikawa shook and Iwaizumi hummed and licked at the teeth marks that bled on his neck, kissed around the sore skin and ran his fingers tenderly along his sides. He groaned as he felt Iwaizumi’s knot begin to deflate and sighed as Iwaizumi slid out of him. Gentle hands rolled him onto his side and started rubbing at his stomach.

“You don’t even wants kids,” he says after he finds his voice again. 

“Do you want me to stick my fingers up your ass and-”

“No, no, no, no, no. No, Iwa-chan. No.”

“Okay.” He runs his nose along the ride side of his spine and kisses the bond mark. “There's no going back now, you know.”

“I know,” he says, rubbing his face into the pillow and jerking away because of the smell of sex and drool spots. “I'm glad for it.”

“Me too,” Iwaizumi says softly after a pause. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out as, "Iwaizumi (an Alpha) has only been attracted to Alphas and Beta males, Oikawa (a Beta) loves the ladies but also really likes Iwaizumi." and then came this... And some other wandering thoughts like, "Oikawa stops eating for a while in college" and "They decide to mate bond."


End file.
